an ash with the flame a halloween oneshot
by JewlesxxD92
Summary: ehh.. just a small and short oneshot i made for halloween.. enjoy :


Her entire body tightened up, she clutched the couch tightly in her hands as she screamed out in pure agony. She desperately tried to catch her breath, and her blood pressure by now was for sure through the roof.

Miley fell back on the ratty old couch, and closed her eyes for a second before sitting back up slightly. Worry over-took her when she heard nothing coming from her newborn baby. "I-is she o-okay?" She asked the young dark haired woman that had forced her inside her car when she stepped outside for some fresh air she d felt slight pains through out the entire day, but she didn t want to ruin her fianc s birthday party. But now it turned into a disaster, when she realized it was Joe s ex-girlfriend.

Demi cooed the small infant in her hands, she stood up and lightly bounced the little girl in her arms, ignoring Miley's plea for an answer.

After hearing a small cry come from the baby she felt a wave of relief rush over her. Miley turned slightly, so she could see Demi. "give me my daughter,"

"So beautiful.. yes you are. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Demi said to the baby she was holding in her arms. "oh look at that, she has a birthmark on her left shoulder.. it almost looks like a heart!"

Miley felt tears gather in her eyes, listening to that psycho bitch talking to her child like she was her own, made her sick to her stomach. "please give me my baby, she begged, her; letting a tear slip down her pale face. "Demi.. please?"

"you know.. I never had a chance to hold my baby." Demi smiled down at the baby once again.

"She's my daughter, Demi! Please give her to me." Miley cried, and sat up on the couch the best she could.

"Joe, didn't even want a baby with me. I'm sure it was a miracle to Joe when I lost him." Demi reached down and held the baby's small hand, smiling as she did so. "your daddy called me a crazy bitch; said that I needed professional help." Demi laughed half-heartedly. "Do I seem crazy to you?" She asked the baby softly.

"your fucking psychotic." Miley muttered.

"says the woman who's NOT holding her newborn child."

Miley couldn't help but let out a soft sob. "I'm begging you, just let me hold her!" She tried to get up from the couch she was currently sitting on, but her body was still in pain from giving a natural birth to the baby that Demi refused to give her. "please.." She begged once more.

"I'm gonna call you, Emma." Demi said and quickly stood up, grabbing her jacket, and car keys.

"No, Demi don't.. please..."

"say bye to mommy Emma." Demi smirked with a smile, "Bye Miles." Demi said, and walked out; not even bothering to look back.

"DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!" Miley yelled after her. Demi must have set the outside on fire or something because within a few seconds the place was engulfed with smoke. She began coughing, and sweat formed on every inch of her body from the heated flames that started to increase and build higher from off of the floor.

Miley screamed out in pain when she stood up from the broken down couch.. She felt a new wave of pain over come her and her legs felt like they could have went numb because of it. Miley felt dizzy and suffocated by the smoke. She walked towards the door, but before she could reach it, he knees bucked underneath her.

Her hazy eyes looked around her and she knew that there was no way she d beable to get out. As her vision got more blurry and her head started lean up against the wooden frame of the couch, she coughed, vigorously, and pretty soon it was becoming harder for her to even breath.

Miley prayed to God that if no one helped her that someone would atleast find Demi and get her daughter away from the psycho before she d done any permanent damage.

Sweat formed on every inch of Miley s body as the flames grew bigger with each passing second. She was now too weak to even move. Afraid that if she even tried she d end up falling in one of the scorching flames and die faster.. More painful.

Her eyes slowly fluttered closed, and everything around her became hazy. Miley s arms were deadweight to her. Everything was deadweight. She wanted to move but couldn t bring herself to. She wanted to scream for help but couldn t speak. Even the fire around her seemed like it was nothing.. Even though the couch she was leaning on was now caught on to the flame.

She felt the hot scorching heat on her skin. It hurt like crazy but she couldn t get up and move away from it. Miley could feel her heartbeat slow down it s rhythm and her breaths where now very, very slow. And pretty soon the smoke that took over the room, took over her aswell. Along with the flames. She was now nothing more than a burning object in the room her fianc s ex-girlfriend set of fire for her to die in just so she could get away with their baby.

Now.. She was amongst the others in the room. Nothing but ashes.. Blowing in the soft wind as the fire began to die down a few hours later. 


End file.
